1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fire and explosion suppression. Embodiments of the invention, to be described below by way of example only, use liquid suppressants in mist form. The suppressants used are intended to deal with the problems of ozone depletion and global warming.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known (e.g. from GB-A-2 265 309) to extinguish fires or explosions by discharging a liquid chemical fire extinguishing substance in mist form in suspension in an inert gas. It is also known from WO-A-015468 to discharge a chemical fire extinguishing substance in liquid form by means of an inert gas.